All-Stars Interviews
Carmen (Carmen Morres: BB3 in 14th) Carmen: Hello, everyone who thought I was robbed on my season. Yes, I know am I am. For those of you who don't me, my name is Carmen Morres, I was on the season with very good physical players and I came in 14th place. Knowing that my placement is the lowest out of every all-star. I did made a big impact for the first three weeks. I won 2 Bronze Power of Vetos, and I could go far, if people (coughs) Bosco and the house didn't target me straight away. Coming back to the game, I shouldn't win as many comps at the start, since that puts a BIG target on your back, and start having a social game. I didn't have that aspect when I played and I want to improve on that. Conrad (Conrad King: BB2 in 4th) Conrad: Well, hey! I'm Conrad King from Big Brother 2: Redemption, and I'm an all-star of course (giggles). I was the one of those people who went in a showmance with the winner of BB2, Erin and let's just say. I made a move where I let Erin evicting me so I could vote for her for the win. I won 3 PoV's and 2 HoH's last time. Which isn't bad comparing to Georgianna, Leon, Jc and Leif. This time, I'm staying out of the spotlight, let them do the work while i just play it under the radar. Georgianna (Georgianna Pippin: BB1 in 5th) Georgianna: I'm Georgianna Pippin, the queen of PoV's and I came in 5th place in BB1. BB1 was the first season which made an impact. I'm still half bitter that Faith evicted me. But, meh she's not in this season, so I'm okay with it. Last time, I won so many PoV's which I didn't need to win, It turned me as a big target for both me and my ally Vanessa, who I don't really trust at the time and I got sent out of the jury because of that. This time, the physical game is out the window. I want to focus on the strategically aspect of this game, I know that I could've won the game because I had so much things to say, but I relied on my physical side too much and I got the boot. Let's hope I don't win 5 or more PoV's again. Iris (Iris Newman: BB3 in 5th) Iris: I'm Iris Newman from Big Brother 3 and I came in 5th place. I know I look totally different, simply because of my hair and all that type of jazz. But, I'm still going to be me. Nice, friendly, loyal and outgoing. But this time, I'm adding my aware abilities. I wasn't more focused last time, and many people thought I was a floater, a goat. Which I wasn't, Jeff was. By the way, I'm still close with him, his such a good person. (shakes her head) where was I? Oh yeah! I'm still going to be me, no matter what but a bit more aware of my surroundings. Jc (Jc Lee: BB4 in 2nd) Jc: Yo dawg. Jc is back in the house! My name is Jc Lee, your dawg was in Big Brother 4, and I came 2nd place. I was so close on winning this game and not playing this game again. I wasn't nominated ever in the game, EVER! even with my annoying personality. I had 1 vote off from playing a perfect game. UGH! So frustrating and annoying. Mallory didn't do shit and she manages to win? I blame Lauren too be honest. But, whatever! I'm here for one reason, which is....Redemption. Judy (Judy Jones: BB1 in 11th) Judy: I'm Judy Jones, the lesbian strategic goddesses as people call me by, I was from Big Brother 1 and came 11th, but i was 1st in the jury. Last time I played, I was a bit bossy with my alliance. I took control way too much and didn't let me alliance have a say in things, and hardly anyone trusted me because of it leading to my eviction. This time around, I'm still going to be strategic, but I'm letting other people say their opinions about anything, and I also want to work on my social game, other than that, I think I have a good chance on winning. Keith (Keith Clayton: BB1 in 1st) Keith: Hey y'all, the first winner of season 1 is back! For those who don't know me, I'm Keith Clayton, I won Big Brother 1 and I'm most known for my loyalty in alliances and my showmance with Faith, who is my girlfriend for people still wondering. (laughs). This time around, I'm here to play a social/strategic game. Physical people are usually the ones who don't win, minus Leon. I don't know, I want to do something a bit different to spice up my legacy in big brother.If I win again (which will not happen) the money will go to my girlfriend, Faith. Lauren (Lauren Greer: BB4 in 4th) Lauren: The biggest bitch and villain in season 4 is back! I think people are excited to see me again, especially JC. I made the biggest move by backstabbing my number 1 ally and winner of that season, Mallory. Jc is pissed off that I didn't vote for him. But, I don't care, he didn't win so that doesn't matter. This time, I'm going to be more villainous than ever. My personality will change, and everyone will change their perspective about me. I dyed my hair red to symbolize me as a villain. I made it far last time, so I'm using the strategy as last time. Leif (Leif Hite: BB5 in 5th) Leif: Hello, my name is Leif Hite from Big Brother 5, I was in 5th place and I got screwed over by Liam. Last time, I wasn't nominated until top 5, and I was so close to winning that PoV. If Raven didn't win that and Liam stuck to my word, things could've been done differently. This time around, I have to be warned on the people I trust and lay off the comp wins, 3 HoH's equal a big target right off the bat, I just hope these all-stars don't know my name just yet. Leon (Leon Deville: BB6 in 1st) Leon: Hello everyone, I'm Leon Deville one of the greatest winners of all time. I'm playing again to boost my reputation. You most likely remember me from aligning with Naomi around week 8 and we dominated the physical competitions and It turns out, I won from that season by 1 vote breaking the final HoH curse. This time around, I'm still going to play that style of game-play except, winning less HoH comps. Liam (Liam McGray: BB5 in 1st) Liam: I'm Liam McGray, the winner of Big Brother 5 and I was well known as the 16th houseguest. Last time, I used the secrets in the house to my advantage, I was aligned with Anne simply because she the mos trustworthy in the house, were still good friends till this day and I'm doing this for her. Even though I won, I still think i haven't. I have won by joining halfway through, I want to play it from the start to the end. Lindsay (Lindsay Brock: BB2 in 2nd) Lindsay: Hello, I'm Lindsay Brock, I was in 2nd place last time and I'm most known for winning so much comps and underestimating everyone. I had to prove to everyone that blondes can go to the end and win, I'm blonde but so is Erin and she won because of her showmance with Conrad's strategy and stupid plan. UGH! This time around, the social game is key to my game and I want to align someone from my season, since I know there strengths more than the others. Rickey (Rickey Campbell: BB3 in 8th) Rickey: I'm Rickey or Aaron, whatever your gonna call me by, I was on Big Brother 3 and I came in 8th place. Which isn't bad, but considering my position in the game was tough knowing that I had to play a different person, which I had to do well in each competition to survive. I had so many flaws, I ended up getting nominated by the father figure. This time around, I'm playing as Rickey and things are going to be a little bit different around here. Vanessa (Vanessa Hamilton: BB1 in 4th) Vanessa: I'm Vanessa, I'm from the first big brother season, I came in 4th place and I think I was the best player of the season. Last time, I had to rely on a couple of things. Georgianna and Idols. I used my idol on the first week and ended up having Judy nominating 2 people I hated. I'm still friends with some of them, like Connie and that's it really. This time around, I want to become more strategic with more alliances. I only stuck within 1 alliance which isn't good at all, so I want to improve on that and making sure no all-star is underestimating me. Whitney (Whitney Hunter: BB2 in 10th) Whitney: I'm Whitney Hunter, from Big Brother 2 here, I was well known for fighting for my life in this game. I ended up winning 3 Battle of The Block to save myself. Many people thought I was a threat right off the back with Neal. This time around, I don't want to be nominated every week and I ended up fighting to be here. I'm going to align with someone who can do my dirty work and take me to the end where I can win this season. Wilbur (Wilbur Buchanan: BB3 in 1st) Wilbur: Wilbur here, back at it again on Big Brother: All-Stars! You might know me as the winner of Big Brother 3, who was the father figure of the season, I made moves to secure my spot as the winner. By, getting rid of the liar, Aaron or Rickey, getting rid of Kay the biggest threat. I could say more, but nah I shouldn't. Going back in, I should still use my father figure strategy. I mean, it got me to the final 2, and I'm going to do that again.